


Vacation Planning

by Icse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin hates Sand, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Vacation, couldn't resist, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/pseuds/Icse
Summary: Planning to go on a vacation shouldn't be this hard.





	Vacation Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Just don't ask where the idea came from. I don't know how my mind works sometimes.

“We can’t use our real names, Anakin. We’re far too well known at this point.” Obi-Wan stroked his beard, looking at the data spread in front of him.

“It’s for a vacation, Obi-Wan. Our faces are as well known as our names so it’s not going to make a difference.” He huffed, plopping down on the couch.

“We could change our appearance-”

“No.” Anakin cut him off, “You’re not shaving the beard off again. Once was enough, Master.”

Chuckling, Obi-Wan considered the options in front of them, “Fine, fine. So no heavily populated areas then. We could go to Jedha, I’ve always wanted to see the ruins.”

“Is there sand?” The look Anakin gave was one of exaggerated innocence.

“Anakin, we’re not going to choose where to take our leave by whether there’s sand or not.” Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

“I won’t go if there’s sand. I’ll stay on the ship, thank you.” he pouted.

A sigh of exasperation, “Fine. What about Mon Cala? That’s about as opposite of sand as you can get.”

Anakin raised his brow, “Last time I was there, electric squid kept shocking me into submission after being captured by the Separatists.”

“If we eliminate the planets you’ve been captured on then we’re not going anywhere.”

“And it’s usually YOUR fault, Master. You always put me as the bait.”

The grin on Obi-Wan’s face was borderline salacious, “Well, you are a very attractive target…”

Biting his lip, Anakin fought down his body’s response to that look. If they got distracted now they weren’t going anywhere for their much deserved leave time. If they didn’t leave the Temple then they had to be much sneakier about their time together. That was almost as stressful as battling droidekas with no lightsabers. “Obi-Wan…” he groaned.

“Oh, alright. What about Naboo? I’m sure Senator Amidala would be more than accommodating.” He asked diplomatically, watching for his reaction.

The expression on Anakin’s face was nearly comical, a mix of embarrassment, horror, and shame. He vehemently shook his head, choking out, “No!” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t contain his laughter, “It’s been three months since you walked in on them. They didn’t seem to mind, didn’t Padme ask you to join in?”

A blush spread from his head and down his neck, Obi-Wan knew from experience that it would cover his entire body, “Obi…” 

No longer able to resist, he left his chair and sat next to Anakin on the couch. Pulling Anakin into his arms, he nipped on the sensitive earlobes before murmuring in his ear, “You know, dear one, Bail has offered me his remote summer home on Alderaan by a lake near the mountains if I’ve ever wanted to go.” He tangled his fingers in the dirty blonde locks and pressed a kiss to the tanned neck. 

Anakin moaned, relaxing into his lover’s body. “That sounds nice.” He tilted his neck up to give him better access. “At least then we don’t have to use fake names.”

“I didn’t tell you? We have to take public transport there, Mr. Ken Wansky.”

“UGH! Obi-Wan-”

“Uh uh. It’s Ben Wansky.” came the chiding reply.

“I’m not calling you that, Obi-Wan.” He pouted.

Obi-Wan grinned, sliding his hands down the lean body to rest them under the waistband of the black pants. He scratched his beard against the sensitive neck, enjoying the shudder and soft moans coming from the other man. “Oh no,  _ Ken _ , you’re going to be screaming it when I’m through.” 


End file.
